


if you leave, please don't take my heart away

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [51]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a coward who is so afraid of changes. You stay here and you work your shitty job because those are familiar things to you,” Web continued, feeling his chest filled with rage because Lieb didn’t want to fight for them, for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we always had time on our side, now it's fading fast

**Author's Note:**

> an anon wanted for 'the end of the relationship, the fight that lead to it and the coming back after a long period of time.'
> 
> my take and i am really proud of this somehow.
> 
> title is from Nada Surf's If You Leave.

_2010 / San Francisco_

Tuesday night and the spring rain was pouring heavily outside, and there was no customer for Liebgott to serve in the bar. Naturally, when someone pushed the door opened and stepped into the drab establishment exactly an hour before closing time; Liebgott sighed.

The guy’s hair and shirt collar were soaked from the rain as he shook his red umbrella by the entrance, droplets of water staining the dirty wood floor before he placed it against the wall.

Liebgott looked over at the guy, watching him ran his palm through his wet hair; wiping his forehead belatedly when the water dripped down, wetting his face.

He walked to the bar where Liebgott was already waiting, leaning on his forearms and tilting his head to the side, ignoring the gnawing feeling that started low in his belly.

The guy sat down on the high stool, placing his heavy satchel on the vacant seat next to him with a thud.

“What can I get ya?” Liebgott asked, his voice resonated loudly over the empty place.

“I suppose you don’t have any hot coffee?” The guy asked, his dark hair plastered on his forehead; water still dripping down from his hair to his forehead to his face and sliding down on his neck and Liebgott had to blink his eyes when the droplet disappeared inside the guy’s shirt.

“This is not Starbucks,” Liebgott answered a bit haughtily but he bent down to retrieve a small thermos from under the counter, silently moving around to retrieve a mug from the shelf behind him.

The guy stared at Liebgott’s back, watching him moving with ease around the small area and when he placed a steaming mug of what appeared to be a black coffee, he looked up to smile at Liebgott.

“Thank you. It’s just– I don’t feel like drinking beer tonight,” the guy explained and Liebgott only nodded his head, twisting the cap of the thermos back in its place.

The guy sipped the hot beverage slowly, sighing in satisfaction when he felt warmth spreading all over his soaked body; letting his shoulders relaxed.

The water kept dripping down from his hair.

Liebgott lighted up a cigarette; looking everywhere but at the guy as he inhaled the acrid smoke calmly.

“It’s awfully empty here tonight,” the guy said, trying to start a conversation with Liebgott.

Liebgott finally looked at him; couldn’t no longer ignored the pair of the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life that lighted up the whole dingy bar.

“You come here often?” Liebgott asked nonchalantly, flicking the ashes against the ceramic bowl as he licked his bottom lip, willing his nerves to settle down.

“When I’m not drowning with my assignments,” the guy answered, smiling against the rim of the mug, blue eyes staring at Liebgott like he knew Liebgott was hiding something.

Liebgott looked away, sniffing slightly as he sucked the cigarette greedily, his cheeks hollowing.

“I’m Web,” the guy said, holding his hand out for Liebgott to take. He flicked his eyes at the proffered hand and at Web’s face before shaking it firmly.

“Liebgott,” he answered around the cigarette that dangled precariously from his lips.

Web smiled and said, “I know.”

Liebgott felt the familiar gnawing feeling returned, the kind that made his belly heavy with something delicious waiting to unfurl its wing.

This was not the first time he had met Web.

He had seen Web before on nights when the bar was packed with people. He always came in with his group of loud, boisterous friends, sitting at the corner booth that whenever Liebgott glanced over, he would see Web’s blue eyes already gazing at him.

From that distance, it was safe for Liebgott to fantasize about what Web’s red mouth would look like wrapped around his cock. But, here in this close proximity, Liebgott couldn’t, wouldn’t look at Web, fearing that he would know all Liebgott’s fantasies.

“I don’t mean to sound like a creep by the way but I’ve seen you working at the bar and I thought of coming over to talk to you before. But, you were always busy,” Web explained, licking his lower lip with his pink tongue, catching the last drop of coffee into his mouth and Liebgott crushed the cigarette butt in the ceramic bowl.

“Well, I’m not busy now,” Liebgott said, resting his palms on the smooth surface of the counter as he leaned his body forward in an attempt to be closer to Web.

Web gulped down a whimper when he saw Liebgott’s always soft brown eyes turning dark, looking at him like he was hungry for something.

Web had to admit, it wasn’t his intention to come to this bar tonight. He had just came back from the library when the sudden heavy downpour forced him to take refuge inside the bar. He swore that he didn’t plan on flirting with Liebgott, but–

He had seen Liebgott around whenever he came to this small bar with college friends. He liked watching Liebgott working, there was something beautiful of seeing him moving around the small space, trying to keep up with the orders; his hands moving fast as he mixed the drinks; sometimes he would be smiling whenever he heard someone making jokes over the bar.

Web was a fan of Liebgott’s smile, the way his lips would stretch out, the way his teeth would be put on display; making his cheeks hollowed, making his eyes soft, making him look oh so beautiful.

“I am really attracted to your smile,” Web said unconsciously, biting his lips when he realized the words had escaped from his mouth and something in his chest fluttered when Liebgott suddenly huffed a laugh; his face crumpled in an attempt of not smiling but in the end, his face broke into a smile; those lips stretched widely, his cheeks flushed as he shook his head.

“Are you always this awkward?” Liebgott asked, his grin settling into a small smile as he watched Web fidgeted in his seat.

“I don’t usually do this you know,” Web replied defensively, his blue eyes bright and Liebgott felt like he was drowning inside them.

“You’re cute, Web,” Liebgott complimented, tousling Web’s now dry hair that was stuck against his forehead and ran his fingers gently on his smooth temple.

Web looked at him with wide eyes, licking his lips unconsciously, breathing through his mouth; gasping when Liebgott glided his fingers in between his hair.

“You’re really cute and really pretty and I would like to take you home with me if you like,” Liebgott said, tugging a strand of Web’s hair and grinned when he heard the other man groaned audibly.

“Whaddaya say, Web? There won’t be anymore customer coming and we could get cozy up and be awkward in my apartment instead,” Liebgott leered, liking the way the blush spread from Web’s cheeks down, down, down to his chest.

Web took a shuddering breath, locked his eyes with Liebgott and murmured a soft, “Yes.”

*

Gazing down to see Web’s thick hair brushing against his taut stomach as Web sucked his cock until his cheeks were hollowed was better than any of the fantasies that Lieb had had whenever he thought of Web’s mouth.

It was better because here in this surreal reality, Lieb could gently run his fingers in Web’s hair, pushing down on his head as he canted his hips upwards to fuck Web’s warm and willing mouth.

“You’re so good at this,” Liebgott moaned, tugging at Web’s hair as he felt the familiar rush feeling travelling from his spine to his cock; he hissed when he pulled his cock away from Web’s mouth, groaning again when Web dipped his head low to mouth at the leaking slit before he surged up to knock Lieb on the lips; biting teeth on soft lips and tongues sliding wetly against one another.

When Lieb hooked his legs around Web’s hips and easily flipped their position so that Web would lay on his back; Web let out an appreciative moan, shifting his legs eagerly as he spread them open for Lieb to settle in between them. It felt nice, being pressed up close like this, skin to skin, just slow sliding against one another.

“You’re such a beast,” Lieb murmured appreciatively, tugging at soft, fine hair and brushing his palm over the hard nipples and Web laughed as he offered his body more for Lieb to explore, biting his lips when said palm brushed low, low, low until there were fingers wrapped around his already hard cock.

“Lieb–Fuck,” Web groaned, canting his hips upwards when Lieb stroke his cock slowly, drawing out the pleasure and making him want to beg for more; and he did beg for more when he felt sticky fingers rubbing in between the cleft of his ass before a finger was pushed inside.

“Good?” Lieb asked as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Web’s warm tightness. Web only answer was to press down on said finger, breathing heavily through his mouth; completely surrendering himself to Lieb.

“I’ll make you feel better,” Lieb murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Web’s neck, licking sweat and tasting lust, working his finger in and out and adding another digit, making Web choked on his moan when Lieb found the spot that made Web see stars.

“Please,” Web whispered, almost sobbing from the pleasure that Lieb tried to wring out from his cock; it was good but he wanted more and Lieb complied, pulling out his sticky, wet fingers and palming the inside of Web’s thighs in comfort.

“Shh, I got you, Web,” Lieb murmured, gathering Web’s wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand as he rolled the condom over his length with another.

Lieb rubbed his cockhead in between the cleft of Web’s ass, hearing Web keening long and hard; wanting more. When he pushed inside of Web’s warm tightness, he let out a shuddering breath; pushing a palm against Web’s chest as he pulled out and slammed back in, relentless and not holding back; making Web cursed loudly, wrapping one long leg around Lieb’s waist, pressing in closer as he rolled his hips to meet Lieb’s thrusting halfway; angling his cock right where Web wanted it, greedy for it.

Lieb leaned forward, moaning Web’s name when he let go of Web’s wrists to hold on to the bed. Web wrapped his arms around Lieb’s neck, pulling him down and sliding their lips together in almost chaste kisses; the wet sounds of their lips pressing against one another turning the both of them on more so than the actual fucking.

It felt intimate to be kissing Web like this, to be looking into Web’s blue eyes as their mouths hovered closer against one another before Lieb moved in closer to kiss Web again and again as their hips moving rapidly, chasing the same thing at the same time.

Lieb could feel Web’s own hard cock sliding wetly against his abdomen, smearing his precome hotly between them; making everything slick.

Web kept kissing Lieb, whispering lowly how much he loved the taste of his lips, making Lieb laughed before he too pressed his lips firmly over Web’s own sweet lips.

“Web, fuck, I’m so close,” Lieb whispered into Web’s mouth, licking the wet bottom lip as he felt the heat spreading low from his belly to the place where Web and Lieb were connected so intimately. He slid his fingers around Web’s arms, catching Web’s fingers and weaving them together as Web pressed his cock against Lieb’s taut muscle closer, rubbing it hotly over and over until he shuddered and came untouched between them, Lieb’s name lost in his mouth as Lieb kissed him hard; Web coming on him tipping Lieb over the edge as he thrust forward and let go with a loud sigh.

Lieb slumped forward, his stomach still contracted in pleasure as he slowly kissed Web again, humming deeply when Web moved his abdomen to thrust his cock on Lieb’s stomach before Lieb rolled over to catch his breath.

“That’s was incredible,” Web murmured softly, satisfaction laced in his tone and Lieb laughed, sliding his leg on Web’s thigh; not wanting to be apart just yet.

“You have cigarettes?” Lieb asked and Web muttered something that sounded like “In my satchel.” and Lieb hovered over Web’s sated body and fumbled inside the crammed bag, pulling out thick books before he found the crumpled pack at the bottom of it.

He lighted up a cigarette, still hovered over Web and he looked at Web looking at him as he felt Web’s tracing his side gently. Not being able to stop himself, he leaned down to kiss Web’s swollen lips; once, twice, three times before pulled up and inhaled the smoke again before he settled his front on Web’s; liking the feeling of their bodies fitting so well together.

He opened a book that was closest to his fingers, blowing the smoke away from Web’s face as he read, “David K. Webster” outloud.

“That’s me,” Web said, grinning when Lieb leaned down again but to kiss his cheek this time.

“You’re in college?” Lieb asked as he flipped a notebook filled with words in neat handwriting, tracing a small doodle of a shark in the corner of the page.

“Yeah, I’m in my 3rd year now, studying literature,” Web answered dutily, scratching his chest as he blinked his eyes as Lieb hummed lowly.

“Why did you introduce yourself as ‘Web’?” Lieb asked, flicking the ashes on the empty mug he left on the floor.

“Because all my friends call me ‘Web’,” Web answered, resting his palm on Lieb’s back, warming up cool skin instantly.

“Am I your friend then?” Lieb asked, tilting his head as he smiled around the cigarette and Web plucked it from his lips, inhaled it hard that his cheeks hollowed deep making Lieb’s cock twitched because he remembered what those lips could do.

“I think, given our situation, we have moved past ‘friend’ already,” Web answered, placing the cigarette inside the empty mug, the amber still burning bright when Web pulled Lieb into another kiss, softer this time; a slow slide of lips against lips and Lieb let himself being pulled into the gentle current because he knew Web’s arms around him would anchor him from drowning.

*

What was supposed to be a one night stand turned to into something regular between Liebgott and Webster.

It wasn’t easy to ignore Web’s blue eyes especially when he walked up to the bar while Lieb was busy manning it, easily squeezing himself in between bodies that wanted to catch Lieb’s attention.

Web’s eyes were too blue to be ignored, too beautiful and too deep that Lieb made the mistake of making eye contact. When Web smiled, a small almost secretive smile at Lieb, he threw the towel on the counter and leaned on his forearms to give Web his attention.

“Hi,” Web said loudly over the sound of the bass and Lieb laughed. “Really? You came here looking all sexy and all you could think of was ‘hi’?” Lieb teased, already enjoying Web’s flushed face as he gnawed his lips out of embarrassment.

“You’re such an asshole,” Web said, pouting slightly as Lieb grinned at him.

“Yeah? So does this mean you don’t wanna go home with this asshole?” Lieb looked past Web’s shoulder, aware that his friends were looking at him and Lieb gave them a two fingers salutation as he heard Web spluttered his answer.

“That’s not– I wasn’t–”

Lieb leaned forward to stare into the clear blue eyes, liking the way the dark pupils dilated and loving the way that his face was reflected in those orbs before he brushed his lips against Web’s earlobe and whispered, “I finish my shift at 1 a.m. if you wanna wait for me.”

With that he left Web gaping at the counter, grinning widely when he heard Web yelled an indignant ‘I’m not gonna wait!’ to Lieb’s back.

Except Web did wait for Lieb, casually leaning his back against the dirty wall outside of the bar, hunching his body to keep warm and trying and failing to look annoyed when Lieb smiled teasingly at him.

It was easy to slip his arm around Web’s waist as they walked the familiar path to Lieb’s apartment. It was easy to push Web against the door as soon as it was closed; to kiss Web’s cold face, to brush his lips tenderly against Web’s as he pressed his lanky body closer to Web’s bulky frame, nuzzling his neck with the tip of his nose.

It was easy to tumble into bed together; to move in perfect harmony as if they have done this part a thousand times before.

It was easy to succumb into their desire when they both wanted it.

It was easy to leave bite marks all over Web’s unblemished skins and if Lieb felt proud when he woke up in the morning to see purple and red marring Web’s skins; he brushed the feeling away, choosing instead to run his knuckle against Web’s chiseled jawline, leaning to kiss his mouth tenderly; swallowing Web’s soft moans and feeling his body thrummed with contentment.

*

They had established a routine.

Every night, Web would walk into the bar when it was almost closing time, sometimes he came early, waiting at the back room, finishing up his assignments or studying for his test before he went home with Lieb; walking together, their shoulders brushing, their hands bumping, before Lieb caught Web’s hand in his and woven their fingers together.

Weeks turned into months, and they were still sleeping together and sometimes they didn’t even had sex; they honest to God just slept together; limbs tangling comfortably and Lieb liked the idea of waking up next to Web more so than he would like to admit.

“You know you can always leave some of your clothes here. Not that I don’t like seeing you in my t-shirt but you’re not exactly small built,” Lieb said one morning when the heat was becoming unbearable in the Bay Area and Web was only walking around in his small kitchen wearing only his boxers.

“Really?” Web asked for confirmation as he poured coffee into the two mugs before handing one to Lieb.

“Yeah, you’re here almost every night anyway. I figured– ya know– since we’ve been sleeping together for 4 months now, you might as well leave your clothes here,” Lieb finished quietly, aware of Web’s eyes looking at him, gauging his expression.

Web put his mug back on the table, sat facing Lieb and asked, “Lieb, are we dating?”

Lieb blinked slowly, before answering, “I’m not seeing anyone except you.”

Web was still looking at him, blue eyes boring into his brown making his heart fluttered.

“Joseph Liebgott,” Web said firmly and something in Lieb started to flutter madly.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Web asked, his expression suddenly shy when Lieb grinned and bit his own lips.

“You’re really awkward. What are we in middle school?” Lieb teased but Web was still looking at him.

It should have scared him when he felt comfortable letting Web easily not only into his bed, but also into his life.

Lieb felt like he should have pushed Web away before they got into deep – but he liked this – he liked having Web around and not just for sex. He liked having Web’s attention on him, he liked telling Web about his days; opening up his thoughts because Web’s eyes spoke of trust, Web’s touch spoke of comfort, Web’s lips spoke of adoration.

Lieb got up from his seat, placed his mug on the table before he settled in nicely on Web’s lap, smiling when he felt Web readily wrap his arms around Lieb’s back, holding him firmly from falling backwards.

He placed one palm on Web’s shoulder, his other hand tracing Web’s face; his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his high cheeks before he leaned in close to hover his lips over Web’s already opened mouth.

He smiled when he heard Web whimpered and when he leaned in, Lieb whispered a soft “Yes” before he kissed Web tenderly, smiling when he felt Web smiled against his lips.

*

Afterwards, when both of them were sweaty and sated; Lieb with his arm around Web’s waist, pressing soft kisses on the bruises that bloomed like dark flowers on his shoulder and back, Web would point at the framed drawing neatly displayed on the wall.

“You drew that?” Web asked, blinking his eyes lazily as he looked at the drawing of the Golden Gate Bridge, gold and red and blue swirling together brilliantly.

“Yeah, when I was taking art course in college,” Lieb murmured into Web’s neck, pulling Web closer to him to share warmth even when they were already too sweaty.

“Why did you quit?”

Lieb shifted and Web immediately felt cold but Lieb was already half seating on the bed, lighting up a cigarette, looking pensive.

“I dropped out in my 2nd year. I thought I should try my hand at drawing graphic novel but that didn’t turn out well. No one wanted to publish it. They said that WWII based graphic novel won’t sell,” Lieb explained calmly, peering down when he felt Web pressing his face against his stomach; his blue eyes clear and bright with adoration.

Lieb wanted to savor this moment and kept it inside his head forever.

“Can I see them?” Web murmured his question quietly against Lieb’s skin, and he rolled off the bed, padded naked to the big drawer and pulled out a thick pile of papers and handed them to Web.

Web sat on the bed, the blanket pooling around his waist as he flipped the pages and began to read while Lieb continued smoking, shuffling to press his chest against Web’s back; resting his chin on Web’s shoulder.

It was a weird feeling to let Web read his work when he never showed it to anyone except the publisher but when Web laughed while reading the funny dialogues and whispered wow repeatedly whenever he flipped to a new page, Lieb felt something in his chest warming up, making him feel good about himself.

“Lieb! This is great! You’re really talented! You should send this again to the publisher!” Web exclaimed loudly, turning around to face Lieb, his face flushed prettily because of the excitement.

Lieb looked at Web and realized that he wanted this, wanted Web in his life; to always be looked at like he mattered to someone.

He leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Web’s lips and everything slowed down except for his heart.

“What was that for?” Web asked, breathless and his eyes were so soft as they trace Lieb’s face.

“For liking my work when everyone else don’t,” Lieb answered softly, his fingers cradling Web’s face, his heart expanding.

“Because this is good okay? You draw them so good! The storyline is great and seriously you should try sending this again to the publisher!”

“Web, shut up,” Lieb said as he pressed his palm on Web’s lips, muffling the sound that Web made and he laughed when Web pushed him on his back; biting his shoulder; the graphic novel manuscript laid forgotten.

*

Autumn came in a flurry of gold and red and yellow, bringing in the fog that covered most of the city in the morning.

Web woke up next to Lieb just like for the past 8 months; feeling Lieb comforting warmth against his skin.

He shifted to lie on his side, smiling to himself when he was presented with the image of Lieb sleeping so peacefully; his red lips pouty, the lines on his forehead disappeared. Web felt something akin to love surging in chest, dipping his heart.

8 months and a lot of things had happened especially to him.

He was accepted to finish his final year in New York after he successfully passed the vigorous exam and had presented his research, earning him a big credit.

He hadn’t told Lieb about the news; he didn’t know how to begin.

What they had now was something new, and still fragile. If he just up and left Lieb, he knew that Lieb would be broken because despite his reluctant on showing his feelings; Web knew Lieb loved him in his own way.

“Morning,” Lieb murmured, voice thick with sleep as he gently rubbed his leg on Web’s shin.

Web smiled at him, running his knuckle over Lieb’s sharp jawline before leaning to kiss his cheek.

“You’re so warm,” Lieb snuggled closer, his arm thrown over Web’s chest as he pressed his face on Web’s shoulder, his soft hair brushing Web’s cheek.

Web ran a finger on Lieb’s arm, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss on his head, trying to sort his emotions.

How could he leave Lieb in Frisco when his heart was with Lieb? When he was so used of waking up next to this man that made him happy.

He knew it would be too much to ask, but he had to convince Lieb to follow him to New York City because he knew that he wouldn’t able to function properly without Lieb next to him.

*

On Tuesday afternoon, when the autumn rain poured lightly on the street, Web headed back home. Home for him was Lieb’s apartment, the cozy space overlooking the sea. A space that Lieb had willingly opened up for him to share, a space where he always felt loved because Lieb was always there.

But when he entered the small den, all he could feel was the thick tension in the air and Lieb looking at him, anger in his eyes.

“Are you even planning to tell me about this?” Lieb asked, his voice low and when Web moved to the couch, he saw the envelope of his acceptance letter on the small table.

“I’m waiting for the right moment to tell you about it,” Web answered, trying to keep his voice steady and mentally telling himself that he didn’t do anything wrong.

Lieb laughed mockingly, his lips twisted in a sneer as he looks at Web standing near him.

“The right moment… Like when you call me from the airport to tell me that you’re getting the fuck out of Frisco to New York?” Lieb asked, his voice raising with every word, there was tension wrapped around his shoulders.

“The right moment where you and I sit down and discuss about this matter like adults, Lieb,” Web answered in the same manner, clenching and unclenching his fist in an attempt to control his emotion.

“Bullshit, Web! You already made the decision to leave Frisco! To leave me!” Lieb got up so suddenly that Web tumbled back behind, his back pressed against the wall as Lieb crowded him.

Web had heard tales from Lieb’s friends about his anger and his quick fist, how Lieb was actually made from iron and wrath. He had just brushed it away, because he knew that Lieb wouldn’t hurt him.

But seeing Lieb like this, his hands shaking as they balled around Web’s collar, he realized what Lieb was capable of doing.

“You’re leaving me,” Lieb muttered softly despite anger coursing through his body.

Web moved his palm and gently caressed Lieb’s jaw and a choke gasp tore out from Lieb’s throat.

“I’m not, Lieb. I want you to go with me. We’ll be together in New York,” Web said gently, running his fingers against Lieb’s jaw, feeling the day old stubble underneath his fingertips.

Lieb closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath as he eased his hold on Web’s collar. He took a step back away from Web’s touch, shaking his head.

“You’re being selfish,” Lieb whispered, his eye twitching slightly.

“Lieb, we could do this,” Web pleaded, his heart hammering wildly because when he envisioned the situation inside his head, Lieb was willing to go with him.

But this Liebgott–

“I can’t just leave Frisco, Web! My whole fucking life is here!” Lieb shouted, kicking the table and the envelope fell down gently to the floor.

“You don’t have anything here, Lieb!”

“I have my job here!”

“A job that you hate!”

“Why do you want me to be there with you?!”

“Because I love you!”

Silence.

Web took a shuddering breath, calming himself before he continued. “I love you and I want you to be there with me and I know it’s a lot to ask from you, but Lieb, we can make this work.”

Lieb was breathing hard as he stood still.

Web rubbed his face, willing himself not to scream in frustration because everything was out of control.

“I can’t leave, Web,” Lieb said finally, his hands still shaking and Web felt his heart break a bit.

“You don’t want to leave because you’re a coward,” Web said, aware that Lieb was controlling himself from punching Web and Web wanted that; wanted Lieb to lash out at him, wanted Lieb to just snap instead of looking defeated like this.

“You are a coward who is so afraid of changes. You stay here and you work your shitty job because those are familiar things to you,” Web continued, feeling his chest filled with rage because Lieb didn’t want to fight for them, for him.

“You are so afraid that things won’t go the way you plan them to, that you willingly give up everything. Like your graphic novel dream and now you’re going to give up on us–”

Web should have seen the fist coming but he didn’t and when Lieb punched his lips and he could taste blood on his tongue dripping from his split lip.

Lieb’s knuckled was red, his eyes filled with rage and unshed tears; breathing hard as he stared at Web.

Web spat the blood and laughed. “Guess I touched on sensitive issue huh?”

“Get out,” Lieb whispered, his fist still shaking from the impact of punching Web, his breathing labored.

Web moved past Lieb, stopping to retrieve the envelope from the floor. When he opened the door, he stood for a minute because he had so many things to say to Lieb. But he knew whatever he said to Lieb, won’t make him change his mind.

Web turned to look at Lieb for one last time, memorizing this image of Joseph Liebgott standing in the middle of his den, hands balling in fists, his body shaking; his eyes closed.

Web felt something like regret clawing inside his chest when he realized that this would be the last time he saw Lieb.

Then he walked out from the apartment, out from Lieb’s life.


	2. i need you now, like i need you then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fantasy always ended the same way, with Web wanting to start over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Nada Surf's If You Leave.

_2013 / Los Angeles_

Los Angeles was different compared to New York City; that was what Web thought when he swiped his employee card through the slot and waited for the light to turn from red to green.

When he got the job offer as an editor in Nixon Publication, he immediately accepted it. Starting a new career when he was at his peak as a journalist in New York Times seemed like a risky decision, but he wanted to move back to west coast.

He had missed looking at the ocean instead of tall buildings. He had missed the freedom of being away from his parents and living his life the way he wanted it.

Thinking back, going to New York City probably wasn’t the best idea he had, because he had to sacrifice a lot of things especially leaving someone that he had thought would follow him to the end of the world.

But he wouldn’t trade the experience with anything, even when his heart was still healing.

“Morning, Web!” Skinny greeted when he stepped into the office, a big smile on his face as he sipped coffee from the thermos.

Web smiled back, placing his bag on his desk and switched on his computer. He liked working here, because his boss was a great guy and even though they were only 7 people working in the company, they got along well with each other.

“You look excited,” Web said to Skinny when the latter bounded over to him with a mug of coffee.

Skinny grinned, rocking on his heels as he drummed his fingers on the desk. “Well, my good friend is back from his holiday and I can’t wait to introduce you to him!”

“The graphic guy?” Web asked distractedly as he checked his email, when Skinny moved forward towards the entrance to greet someone.

“Speaking of the devil!” Skinny hollered and Web swiveled his chair around only to stop it abruptly because standing just a few hundred meters away from him was –

“Hey, Webster! Come and meet Liebgott!”

Everything just stopped.

The only sound that he could hear was his own heart beating madly against his ribcage. The only thing that he could see was Joseph Liebgott standing in front of him in his soft t-shirt and skinny jeans, looking at him with wide eyes, a surprised expression etched on his face.

“– and he just started working 4 days ago replacing Lipton.”

Skinny finished talking, still grinning widely as he looked from Liebgott to Webster.

“Guys?”

Web snapped out from his trance, blinking his eyes slowly and licking his suddenly dry lips.

But it was Lieb who talked first, voice heavy with emotions.

“Good to see you again, Web.”

*

Seeing Web again was weird for Lieb.

It wasn’t like he never imagine about them meeting again. But in his fantasy, Web welcomed him with a smile that lighted up his world again, before pulling him into a tight hug.

In that fantasy, he would trace Web’s soft lips and apologize for splitting his lips, for hurting him, for being a coward; for not following Web to New York. But Web would shush him, pressing soft lips against his own, murmuring ‘Lieb’ over and over.

The fantasy always ended the same way, with Web wanting to start over again.

But right now, in this reality; with this David Webster who stood in front of him; a shocked expression on his face, his mouth gaping slightly as he breathed out “Lieb” so softly that something inside of his chest shifted, this David Webster who was moving towards him, his eyes so blue and his hand reaching out–

–Lieb felt pain blooming like flowers on his jaw and at the back of his head. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on the carpeted floor, with Skinny peering down on him, his eyebrows furrowing as he yelled “What the fuck?” at Web who was massaging his knuckle.

When Lieb licked his lips, he tasted blood and he began to laugh, knew very well that he deserved the split lips.

“Feel better?” Lieb asked when Web looked at him, his eyes were still blue but the anger had cleared, leaving them so bright.

“A bit,” Web said before he offered his hand for Lieb to take and when he gripped his fingers around Web’s wrist, he felt electric coursing through his veins; making his skin flushed.

When he was up on his feet again, his wrist was still in Web’s grip and he felt dizzy from where his head hit the carpet floor, from the onslaught of his own emotions, from Web’s warm hand touching him that he just sort of automatically moved in closer to Web and hugged him tight.

He was expecting Web to push him away, for Web to punch him again but this – Web wrapping his arms around him just as tightly – this was better than any of the fantasies he had had about them meeting up again.

“It’s good to see you too, Lieb.”

*

Moving on wasn’t easy for Web.

When he was in New York, he would always wake up with such yearning for Lieb that it pained him.

Too many times that he had toyed with the idea of contacting Lieb; ready to beg him to just come to New York, because Web needed him. But his pride had prevented him from doing so. He told himself if Lieb really cared, if Lieb really wanted to be here; he’d had come to Web already.

So he made do.

Living alone, getting himself busy with classes and piles and piles of assignment; trying to date other people but he couldn’t even get passed the second date because his heart was back in Frisco with Joseph Liebgott.

He thought after two years, he had done okay; that he had moved on from Lieb, that if ever they met again, he’d be okay. But–

– now, two years later, he felt like he was being punched in the guts when he saw Lieb standing in front of him, when he heard Lieb’s voice saying his name.

All the memories came rushing back to him; the soft hair in between his fingers, those red lips that he had kissed a thousand times, those eyes that looked at him with wonderment and adoration, that voice that spoke of sweet, teasing words at him.

He didn’t plan to sucker punch Lieb, but his body was moving without his permission; his heart telling him to touch Lieb, to feel if he was really there, if he was really real.

It was down to either kissing him or punching him.

Naturally he chose the latter because it was always easy to hide his feeling behind anger; it was easier to explain to his conscience why he had punched Lieb.

But Lieb had laughed, with blood coloring his mouth and Web’s heart felt lighter in years; and when Lieb hugged him, he accepted it with shaky breath as he pressed in closer, wrapping his arms around Joseph Liebgott, hugging back just as tight.

*

“So wait, he is _the_ ex?”

Lieb ignored Babe’s voice, focusing on the book design that Nixon had asked him to do last week.

The news about Kenyon Webster, the new editor punching Joe Liebgott, the resident graphic designer had travelled fast thanks to Skinny’s inability of keeping his mouth shut. Plus, Babe was there too, hiding in the pantry when Web had sucker punched him.

Nixon had called the both of them to his office, asking them in his lazy drawl if he should be concerned about the sudden discord.

Web just shook his head, telling Nixon that it won’t happen again and Lieb could see in Nixon’s eyes that he was intrigued by this matter but he didn’t ask any further.

Lieb never knew that his office was full of gossipers until Babe, Skinny, and even Kitty Grogan, the receptionist had been asking about what’s the deal between him and Web.

“C’mon Lieb, spill the bean. Is he or is he not the ex that you couldn’t move on from?” Skinny asked, casually perched on Lieb’s desk.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Lieb asked, voice raising a bit when Skinny grinned at him.

“This is work. Nixon asked me to get the details about you and Web,” Skinny replied, moving away fast when Lieb tried to stab his thigh with a pencil.

“For fuck sake! I’m outta here!” Lieb cursed loudly, jumping out from his cushy seat and made his way out of the office feeling annoyed that his colleagues were being nosy.

When he pushed open the door to the rooftop, he saw a familiar figure leaning on the railing, smoking a cigarette next to a **NO SMOKING** sign.

Lieb thought of turning away, but Web chose that exact moment to turn around and face him that Lieb had no choice but to make his way to Web.

Web didn’t say anything but he lighted up another cigarette and offered it to Lieb.

They stood like that in silence, watching the busy traffic down below while quietly enjoying the acrid taste of their cigarette. It should be awkward but all Lieb felt was a strange sense of contentment.

Lieb glanced to study Web; his hair was cut short, but it was still thick and it had that healthy tint glow to it. His usually clean face was now spotted with impressive cheard that made Lieb want to run his cheeks on it. Web surprisingly looked the same like the last time Lieb saw him two years ago. Nothing had changed except the bags under his eyes.

“How’s your lips?” Web asked after a while, flicking the ashes to the ground.

“Healed,” Lieb answered as he unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes looking at Web looking at the faraway ocean as he nodded.

“How’s– uh–.”

Web looked at him then, quirking one eyebrow as Lieb stuttered with his words.

Lieb took a deep breath. “How was New York?”

Web smiled at that albeit sadly, and he turned to look at the faraway ocean again, his head tilting up to the sun.

“Lonely.”

Lieb felt his stomach drop.

Out of all the things he had always imagined about how him and Web would meet again, this wasn’t it. He never would have imagine that Web would be so transparent with his feeling but then again, this was David K. Webster, who always spoke his mind and his feeling with such gusto that it both fascinated and scared Lieb.

What did one usually say to that honestly? What was the protocol when you met your ex boyfriend again after you punched him on the lips then he flew across the country to leave you alone in Frisco?

“I’m sorry.”

Web turned so he would lean against the railing instead and Lieb, like a thirsty traveler in the desert, drunk the sight of Web’s face greedily.

“Is this a blanket apology?” Web asked, but his tone was calm and he was smiling at Lieb.

Lieb shifted his posture to move in closer to Web, their shoulders bumping and it felt like nothing had changed at all. It felt like they weren’t separated for two years. It felt like they had always been together.

“I’m sorry for hitting you in the face. I shouldn’t have done that,” Lieb started, licking his suddenly dry lips. “I’m sorry for not being brave enough to leave Frisco and to follow you to New York.” Lieb finished in a whisper, his chest suddenly felt tight when he remembered the days that followed; how he had waited for Web to come back to the apartment so that he could apologize, so that he could convince Web that maybe they could make this work even when they were miles away from each other.

“But you’re here now,” Web said and his attention was 100% on Lieb and his eyes were so blue and so bright and Lieb saw the echo of adoration in Web’s eyes that he had to look away.

He cleared his throat, masking his own shakiness. “Yeah, well took me a while to come here but I’m glad I did. It’s been– eventful after you left,” Lieb replied, gripping the railing tightly as he counted numbers in his head to calm his nerves.

“Did you get your graphic novel publish?” Web asked, still looking at Lieb.

Lieb grinned at that, turning his face to look at Web and nodded. “Nixon actually published it. Limited edition but it sold well,” Lieb said. “And he asked me if I would like to make it into series.”

Web grinned, his eyes bright from happiness and his face flushed and Lieb’s clenched and unclenched his fists because dammit, he wasn’t supposed to feel happy when he saw that look of adoration on Web’s face; he wasn’t supposed to feel great when he saw the proud smile on Web’s lips.

But he did and he wanted those look to always be directed to him, he wanted to once again feel like he mattered to Web.

“I’m glad that things are going well for you, Lieb. You deserve all the best things in life,” Web said, voice low and smiling softly.

Lieb sniffed slightly, “It wouldn’t happen if you didn’t call me a coward though.”

Web grinned and he sighed deeply, bumping his shoulder with Lieb as he said, “I’m sorry too, for calling you a coward.”

“It’s fine, Web. We are fine,” Lieb smiled and his heart fluttering gently when Web smiled back at him, those baby blue eyes shining bright just for him.

*

Working in the same office with Lieb turned out to be surprisingly okay for Web. Maybe because he didn’t hate Lieb, no matter how hurt he was, or maybe because his heart still fluttered whenever he saw Lieb from his cubicle; face frowning in concentration as he immersed himself with his work.

It was nice not to harbor ill feeling to one another. It was nice that they were not awkward with each other.

Though, Web could use a little less of teasing from Skinny who kept badgering him if he needed help to get back together with Lieb because apparently everyone could see the sparks between Kenyon Webster and Joseph Liebgott.

Web usually ignored Skinny’s enthusiastic chattering; piling up on his workloads instead.

Once, he caught Lieb looking and grinning at him when Skinny bitched loudly about Web being a tyrant editor, for giving him too much work than necessary that he had to go home late for two weeks straight.

Babe suffered the same fate when Lieb made him do the 6 designs all over again when Babe kept on giving him tips on how to get back with his ex-boyfriend.

Sometimes they had to do a project together, with Lieb sitting down with the author and Web listening in, giving points on what should be a good cover book.

During this time, he liked watching Lieb expertly talking to the clients, giving the options on which cover would make the readers want to buy their books.

Lieb would draw rough sketches on what he thought would be best for said books and Web liked seeing his face looking determined, listening seriously to the author’s opinions.

It made him feel proud with Lieb because he knew that Lieb had struggled a lot to be where he was at now.

The only thing that he regretted was not being there for Lieb.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?” Web asked back, looking at Lieb looking at him and he realized that Lieb was standing so close to him.

“You look distracted throughout the meeting,” Lieb said as a way to explain why he had asked the question in the first place.

Web blinked his eyes, his mouth gaped a bit before he replied. “Oh! Nothing. I’m fine. Just– just feeling proud of you.”

He smiled when Lieb narrowed his eyes at him and he grinned when Lieb placed his palm on his temple.

“You’re not feverish. Are you sure you are okay?” Lieb asked again, his palm still on Web’s forehead and Web took a deep breath because it had been so long since Lieb had touched him tenderly like this.

“I’m fine, Lieb. Just feel proud of you, watching you passionately explained to the author about the design.”

Lieb looked into Web’s eyes then, saw the adoration mingled with pride in them and he slowly dragged his fingers on Web’s forehead down to the side of his cheek; felt the smooth skin underneath his calloused fingers.

“Web–.” Lieb murmured and Web looked at him, alternately looking at Lieb’s eyes and lips; his mouth opening a fraction as he leaned his face closer to Lieb’s and then–

“Hey guys! Pizza’s her–”

Lieb and Web pulled apart immediately, trying not to look guilty when they glanced at Skinny who was standing at the doorway, half of his head poked through the small space.

“Did I interrupt something?” Skinny asked, his voice tinged with suspicious as he narrowed his eyes to look at Liebgott and Webster; both of them were flushed face and looking at anywhere but each other.

“Nope! We’re just about done with the meeting!” Web said, grinning widely bordering on crazy at Skinny and nodded his head at Lieb with an overly enthusiastic “Let’s eat!” flowed out freely from his mouth.

When Web pushed past Skinny, the latter looked at Lieb like he was trying to come up with a conclusion.

“What?” Lieb barked at Skinny who just grinned back instead.

“Nothing. Come on.”

With that the two of them walked out from the conference room, with Lieb feeling like his heart about to jump out from his throat.

*

“What do you mean you can’t come? Skinny! You promised to help me fix the sink!” Web hollered into the phone, already feeling annoyed and it wasn’t even 9 in the morning yet.

“I’m sorry but I have a family emergency! But I already sent in someone to fix it. He’s good at it and he should be there right about now.” Web heard Skinny explaining his reason over the phone and as soon as Skinny said the word ‘now’, there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and Lieb was standing in the hallway, his hands in his jeans; looking like he just got out of the shower because his hair was still wet.

“I hate you,” Web said into the phone but his eyes were trained on Lieb and when he heard Skinny laughed at the end of the line, he ended the call.

“It’s too early to hate me,” Lieb said, cocking his eyebrow in amusement when Web rolled his eyes and moved to let him in.

Lieb stepped inside, taking in the surrounding; how very neat Web’s apartment was, there were books everywhere he looked in the small living room, the sunlight trickled in from the big windows and even from where he was standing Lieb could see the ocean.

“Nice place you got,” Lieb said, trudging slowly to the messy desk where a laptop was left running and there were three empty mugs stacked up neatly on top of each other.

He traced a finger on a framed photo; of Web and his friends in the bar that he used to work at, half of his face was in it too; he was manning the bar, grinning widely at the camera.

He remembered the night, they were celebrating someone’s birthday and him and Web had been in a relationship for 5 months at that time. He remembered it because afterwards, he had carried a drunk Web on his back, complaining all the way that Web was heavy and when they got home, Web had kissed him gently, and told him that he was a great boyfriend.

“You want anything to drink?” Web asked, coming up behind him so close that Lieb could feel the heat radiating from Web.

“Aren’t I supposed to be fixing your sink?” Lieb asked, moving away from Web to linger in front of the windows, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves.

This was such a bad idea. He should have said no when Skinny had asked him to help Web out. He thought that he could just casually walk into Web’s place and help him with the sink then walk out. But fuck, after the near kiss in the conference room, he thought of nothing but Web and his soft lips.

“Do you even know how to fix the sink?” Web asked incredulously, his eyebrows quirking up as he folded his arms on his chest.

“Hey! I worked at the bar for years okay? I know how to fix stuff,” Lieb said, tilting his face up in defiance and he smiled when Web grinned at him, shaking his head as he led the way to his tiny kitchen.

*

Watching Lieb fixing the sink reminded Web of the time they were living together back in Frisco.

On days that Lieb wasn’t working at the bar, he would meticulously cleaned the apartment; bitching about Web leaving his piles of books all over the place instead of stacking them nicely at the shelf.

It was a familiar sight to see Lieb cursed while trying to tighten the faucet but the water kept coming out and shooting at his face, wetting his hair and shirt.

“Goddamnit! I swear to God I will wrestle this thing–.”

Web laughed lightly, biting his lips when Lieb turned to glare at him.

“This is your sink! You should be the one fixing it!” Lieb spluttered as more water rained on his face and Web openly laughed at his annoyed expression.

“You’re the one who said you could fix stuff,” Web said, coming closer with a towel to wipe Lieb’s soaked face, giggling all the while.

“You look like a drown shark,” Web said as he dapped Lieb’s cheek with the towel and Lieb rolled his eyes because, “Really? Drown shark? I thought shark swims!”

“You know what I mean!” Web hollered teasingly, and moved back slightly when Lieb flicked some water his way.

“You’re such a shark nerd!” Lieb countered back, flicking more water that Web’s hair was now matted to his forehead.

“You love that about me!” Web’s breath hitched slightly as soon as the words came out from his mouth and his eyes were wide when Lieb moved towards him, abandoning the faucet and letting the water ran freely, in favor of cupping Web’s face gently in his wet hand that Web titled his face to give Lieb more access.

“One of the reasons that I love about you, yeah,” Lieb breathed out so softly, brushing his fingers against Web’s jaw, his eyes drinking in the sight of Web’s blue eyes boring into him; memorizing the way the pupils dilated when Lieb leaned closer and closer.

“Shouldn’t we talk about some things first before we get to kissing?” Web said, his eyes flicking back and forth between Lieb’s eyes and his lips and he saw Lieb smiled gently at him; hand still cradling Web’s face.

“This is a bit late, but, Web, I love you,” Lieb said with sure voice that made Web closed his eyes, gripping Lieb’s arm tightly because he had been dreaming of the moment Lieb telling him that he loved him.

“I still love you even after the fight that we had two years ago. I thought it would be easy to just forget about you, but I was wrong because every second of the day I kept thinking about you and wondering how you’ve been, fantasizing the day that we would eventually meet again and being together again.”

Web opened his eyes, and Lieb saw his reflection in them.

“I have loved only you but my pride got in the way. The voice in my head telling me that you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

By now they were kneeling on the floor, with Lieb still cradling Web’s face, with Web gazing at Lieb with eyes so bright; holding one another.

“I don’t hate you, Lieb. I could never,” Web said, his voice wobbly at the end. “I was hurting, yes but I knew I wasn’t being fair at you too.”

Lieb put his palm over Web’s mouth, shaking his head slightly, disagreeing with Web.

“Don’t. You weren’t being unfair. I was the one who was too afraid to catch my dreams and I was the one who let you go and even when you’re not there for me, you still made me want to be a better person for myself, Web,” Lieb murmured to Web, leaning close to press his temple on Web’s; inhaling shakily when Web wrapped his arms around him.

Web said something but it was muffled by Lieb’s palm.

“What?” Lieb asked, pulling his palm away from Web's mouth.

“I said, I think it’s time for us to kiss now,” Web said, smiling gently when Lieb huffed out a laugh.

Lieb leaned in, ghosting his lips over Web’s, loving the way Web’s eyes look so blue.

“Lieb?” Web murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Say it again.”

Lieb smiled, his hand gripping Web’s arm as he breathed, “I love you, Web. So much.” before he tenderly pressed his lips against Web’s; the spark in his chest burning bright and hot, as Web pulled him closer; wrapping his arms around Lieb’s neck.

Feeling alive, feeling content, feeling loved.

*

Lieb groaned loudly when the phone didn’t stop vibrating and he breathed an annoyed “What?” to whoever that was at the end of the line.

“You’re not Webster,” Skinny said as a greeting.

“What do you want, Sisk?” Lieb asked groggily and running his palm over Web’s naked back and pulling him closer to share warmth.

“This is Web’s phone and you’re not Webster,” Skinny said, and Lieb could hear the giddiness in his tone.

“He’s sleeping next to me right now,” Lieb replied, dropping kiss on Web’s cheek as said man tilted his face up to look at Lieb.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW MY PLAN WOULD WORK! OH MY GOD! I AM A GENIUS!” Skinny shouted too loudly that Lieb had to take the phone away from his ear.

Web laughed, throwing his arm over Lieb’s waist as he took the phone away from Lieb’s hand.

“Hey, Wayne? If you don’t tell anyone about this then Lieb will make you his best man,” Web said while looking at Lieb who was gaping at him.

“OH MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEST MAN? ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIE–”

Web ended the call and rested his head on Lieb’s chest, feeling comfortable in a long time.

“Did you just propose to me?” Lieb asked, wide awake now.

“Maybe,” Web answered sleepily. “But I don’t have a ring yet.”

Lieb pulled Web’s hair lightly, then tilted his face up so he could kiss Web thoroughly.

“You’re impulsive,” Lieb whispered breathlessly when they pulled apart and he leaned down again to peck Web’s cheek as the other man grinned at him.

“You love that about me,” Web breathed out, sliding his leg against Lieb’s pulling the blanket over their bodies.

“I love everything about you even when you annoy me,” Lieb murmured sleepily and Web nuzzled his neck and murmured an “I love you too.”

They fell asleep like that, tangled with one another, their hearts calmly beating to the same rhythm.

*

**EPILOGUE**

_2014 / Los Angeles_

They moved in together.

Web had convinced Lieb to rent the apartment overlooking the ocean. It was a bit too far from their office, but Web had fallen in love with the ocean and truthfully, Lieb would follow Web anywhere now; because he had spent the last two years wandering alone, yearning for Web to come back to him.

This time around, he would do things right by Web even when they got stuck in a traffic jam more so than usual, but Lieb didn’t mind because he had Web beside him.

Building a life with Web felt like a dream from a long time ago; except this was his sweet reality now.

Waking up next to Web every day, being able to just lean in and kiss Web whenever he wanted to because he could; arguing with Web about his messy books again and how Web never made his side of the bed no matter how many times Lieb had told him to do so.

Watching Web writing at the porch while the sea breeze brought in the salty air to them, watching Web’s face crinkled up with a big smile whenever Lieb told him about his ideas for his next graphic novel.

Letting Web rested his exhausted body against his after a long day at work, nuzzling Web’s neck and murmuring how much he loved Web and how much he felt thankful that Web was here with him.

And right now, in this moment, when they were lounging on their bed on a lazy Sunday morning; with Web leaning his back against Lieb’s chest; his palm closed over a ring.

Lieb was thinking out of the billion people in the world, and somehow by some bizarre math or pure miracle, he managed to love and be loved by and for another being and how lucky he was to be loved by Web.

Lieb took Web’s hand in his and kissed the back of it gently, a soft press of lips, his heart beating calmly as he slid the ring on Web’s finger and whispered, “Marry me.”

Web turned around then, biting his lips, stopping himself from crying and his eyes were so blue as he leaned in to kiss Lieb gently on the lips and whispered a soft “Yes.”

Later, when they moved unhurriedly together, moaning each other’s name in passion and in love, the ring would catch the sunlight, glinting brilliantly as brilliant as their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted on [webgottrash](webgottrash.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on [webgottrash](webgottrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
